


Sei importante per me

by Milady_Silvia



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un momento fluff tra Inuyasha e Kagome.





	Sei importante per me

Sei importante per me

 

“Tirami su!” gridò Kagome. Il mezzo demone si sporse afferrandola per la mano.

“Sei in ritardo” disse. La fece uscire dal pozzo e la aiutò a mettersi ritta davanti a lui.

“Sono stata via solo tre giorni, Inuyasha” ribatté Kagome. Alcune sue ciocche more finirono tra i capelli bianchi e vaporosi di lui. Inuyasha corrugò la fronte.

“Sei sempre la solita, anche tre giorni sono essenziali. Dobbiamo trovare i frammenti della sfera” ringhiò, mostrando i canini aguzzi.

“Ti sono mancata?” domandò Kagome. Si piegò in avanti e gli baciò la guancia.

<Come non potresti? Tu sei l’unica che mi accetta mezzodemone, umano e tutto demone > ammise Inuyasha.

“Sei importante”.  
[110].

 


End file.
